


Nonplus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [732]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs reaction to Tony and Penny's conversation.





	Nonplus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/03/2001 for the word [nonplus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/03/nonplus).
> 
> nonplus  
> To cause to be at a loss as to what to think,say, or do; to confound; to perplex; to bewilder.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. No bells yet. Sorry.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), and [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nonplus

Gibbs blinked, completely nonplussed. “Explain,” he demanded, only understanding about half of the conversation between Tony and Penny.

Tony blanched. He had forgotten that Gibbs was in the room. Penny looked between Gibbs and King Anthony and murmured, “I’ll stand guard outside.”

“So I may not have been entirely truthful when I explained what happened with me in the Cat Kingdom.” Tony half shrugged.

Gibbs just glared. 

“Right. Anyway, it’s completely true that my whole family was murdered, but I forgot to mention that they were also the royal family making me King Anthony, right now. That’s part of why it took me so long to return.” Tony articulated. “I had to find someone to take over ruling capacity before I left. In truth, I still need to abdicate my full power to them, but such a thing can not be done immediately. However, the heir killers as the Cat Kingdom calls them are still after me because I’m of the true bloodline. Apparently, Penny is my guardian which is something I’ll be having words with her about later. According to Penny the people who attacked us here are the heir killers.”

“They’re the same people who ransacked your apartment, too.” Gibbs pointed out.

“Well at least there’s only one group after me.” Tony sighed.

“What was that about human cells not being able to keep hold of them?” Gibbs questioned.

“Like Penny and I and others from the Cat Kingdom, they can travel to and from the Cat Dimension at will, if the proper precautions are not taken. Permanent precautions can’t be taken here. You can only take them in the Cat Dimension. There are some other measures that Penny’s team is taking on a temporary basis to keep them here for tonight, but they won’t hold them for long.” Tony yawned.

“Sleep. I’ll take first watch.” Gibbs nodded. “We’ll figure out what to tell Vance in the morning. I’m sure the teams that left will have given him a brief overview of what happened and he won’t be expecting anything more from us tonight.”

Tony nodded, heading towards the guest bedroom. 

“Take the master.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony looked at him, before shrugging and changing directions to the master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
